


Dancing Lessons

by Hanaasbananas



Series: Hanaa's Bollywood Playlist [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (is this an apology for the last fic i posted?), (yes), Don't know each other as civilians au, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaasbananas/pseuds/Hanaasbananas
Summary: When she's invited to a new years eve party, Ladybug enlists the help of Chat Noir to learn how to dance.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Hanaa's Bollywood Playlist [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818835
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> I love you girl, you're amazing! If we hadn't started talking back in Ramadhan and I decided to make the Gamla Fic, then this bollywood playlist series wouldn't exist, and I wouldn't know you, which is just sad.
> 
> If you've just come from _Wish _consider this an apology.__  
>  __  
> _Inspired by:_[Chand Chhupa badal Mein](https://youtu.be/T2H0kgLNpvo)  
> And also the Gazebo scene from KKHH. (Did I put some MLB music over the gazebo scene?) [(yes)](https://hanaasbananas.tumblr.com/post/623559816877604864/rosekasa-theanxiouscupcake-why-why-did-i-do)  
> 

“I thought I’d find you out here.” 

Stepping out into the garden, Adrien laughs quietly when she starts and turns to look at him, her blue eyes wide. It’s a cold night, the frigid air biting into his skin and he shoves his hands into his pockets to keep them warm. Too cold for anyone else to even entertain the idea of coming outside, but here she is.

“Aren’t you cold?” he nods towards her bare shoulders, where he can see the goosebumps that have risen on her skin.

“A little” she admits with a shrug “but it was getting too hot in there. I could hardly breathe.”

“Ah, a first timer” at her raised eyebrow he elaborates “you get used to it after the first few parties.”

“So you’re a pro at these things, huh?”

“You could say that” he hides his grin, stopping in front of her. She looks luminous in the moonlight, her dark hair cascading past her shoulders; standing out in stark relief against the lilac of her dress. 

“But I’ve got to say, this is the first time a woman at one of these parties has taken my breath away.”

“Oh stop it, you’ll make me blush” she waves a hand dismissively, but her lips curl up in a pleased smile. This time it’s Adrien’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Well you’re awfully full of yourself. Who says I was talking about you?” 

She stares at him for a long moment, her lips pressed together before snorting, amusement glinting in her eyes. Turning away from him, she flounces down the garden path, calling over her shoulder “just for that, you don’t get a dance.”

“Wh-hey!” he chases after her, grasping her by the wrist and stopping her in her tracks. “You say that like I had a chance anyway. I saw you in there—you didn’t dance with anyone.” 

“That’s because they didn’t meet my criteria. I have high standards, you know.” looking him up and down, she hums appreciatively and his skin prickles, blood electrifying beneath the surface. “I need a partner who can keep up with me.”

“Yeah?” his voice comes out a little breathless and she smirks. 

“Mhm. Think you can step up to the job, pretty boy?” 

* * *

_ The night is overcast, the moon hidden behind heavy clouds when she arrives for patrol at the Eiffel tower. Chat is already there, waiting for her.  _

_ “You’re here early” she can’t help but sound surprised, coming to sit beside him. Gesturing to the card he’s turning over in his hands, she asks “What’s that?” _

_ Chat says nothing, continuing to flip the card between his fingers.  _

_ “Chat?” she asks cautiously “are you okay?”  _

_ “Yeah no I’m fine” he shakes his head “it’s just...you remember when we made that pact?” _

_ Beside him, she stills, hardly hearing the rest of what he says. There could only be one pact that he’s talking about. The one they made after that first year. _

If, by the time we’re twenty, we still haven’t defeated Hawkmoth, and if we haven’t already, we’ll reveal our identities to each other. 

_ At the time, twenty had seemed so far away, it had been almost unbelievable. Of course they’d defeat Hawkmoth by then, it was ridiculous to even think otherwise. And yet...here they are. Chat is still speaking, and he shoves the card into her hands, turning to face her as she examines them curiously. _

_ Party invitations? _

_ “I scored these invitations to a masquerade party being hosted by  _ Gabriel  _ for the new year and well” he scratches the back of his head “it’s as good a place as any, right? And if you change your mind about revealing your identity, it won’t matter because everyone there will be wearing masks anyway—” the words are pouring out of his mouth, faster and faster the longer she remains quiet so she reaches out and puts a hand on his arm.  _

_ “Chat” she says, and his mouth clicks shut immediately. His arm trembles under her touch as he fights to stay still. “I agree. We should do this.”  _

_ All the tension seems to drain out of him at once and he sags against the beams with a disbelieving laugh. “Wow” he shakes his head “I wasn’t sure you’d go for it.” _

_ Ladybug shrugs. “Well you’re right. We  _ did  _ make a pact. I might not be twenty yet, but I don’t see what a few months difference will make. There’s only one problem though.” _

_ “What?” Chat tilts his head curiously “if it's about last minute costumes—” _

_ She almost laughs out loud at that. There’s  _ no way _ she’ll need help putting an outfit together for this thing. “No, it's uh..well I don’t know how to dance. At least, not the way I’d be expected to at one of these things.” _

_ At that,  _ he _ laughs, standing up and holding out a hand for her to take, grinning cheekily, his teeth flashing white. “Well it’s a good thing  _ I _ know how to then, isn’t it? C’mon, I’ll show you.” _

* * *

His heart is pounding in his chest but Adrien is Chat Noir so instead he shrugs and says “as long as you don’t step on my toes.”

“How  _ dare _ you!” she gasps dramatically and pulls away, running further into the garden, her laughter echoing in the dark night. He doesn’t respond immediately, dazzled as he is by the sound of her joy. It’s only when she turns around, running backwards and beckoning him to follow that he gives chase, his own laughter joining hers as she spins in a circle, skirt billowing around her in a purple cloud.

Slowing to a walk, all Adrien can do is stare. Far from the prying eyes of the other partygoers, with the night sky so clear above them and the silence enveloping them in a blanket of secrecy, it feels as though they’re the only two people in the world. 

The feeling is intoxicating, flooding his senses until he feels light, so light as though he could fly up into the air if he wasn’t anchored to the earth by  _ her _ . 

Filled with the sudden desire to hold her, Adrien comes up behind her, sweeping her up in his arms and spinning her around, relishing in her shriek of surprise before setting her down, and pulling her along behind him until they reach the gazebo at the back of the garden.

White and yellow fairy lights are wrapped around every beam, shining softly in the dark.He hadn’t seen the point in decorating it at all when it was obvious that nobody would see it, but now, seeing the look on her face, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with excitement, he’s glad.

Behind them, he hears the music inside change, spilling out into the empty garden and he turns to her, offering her his hand.

* * *

_ “Nonono—come on you need to relax, you’re standing too stiffly.” Chat tugs on her arms gently, placing one on his shoulder. Ladybug is suddenly very glad the moon is obscured, hiding her blush as Chat pulls her close, his hand settled firmly on her waist, the other grasping her free hand.  _

_ Avoiding his eyes, she huffs, looking down to follow the movement of their feet. The steps  _ seem _ simple, but the proximity to Chat is scrambling her brain and she keeps fumbling, stepping on his toes every few minutes. “How come you know how to dance like this anyway?” _

_ “My father made me take lessons when I was younger.”  _

_ “What-really?”  _

_ Chat sighs. “Poor little rich boy, remember? Personally, I think it really adds to my charm.” _

_ “Yeah, you’re a regular prince charming” she sniggers. _

_ Twirling them around, Chat clicks his tongue “only for you, m’lady” he winks. “Hey look, you’re doing it—” this time he barely winces when she glances down in surprise and immediately steps on his foot.  _ Hard.  _ “Okay I should have expected that.”  _

_ “Ugh, I’ll never get this!”  _

_ “No, look okay here—let’s try something simpler, here use the opposite foot to mine and step back when I step forward, see?” he leads them in silence for a few moments until she gets the hang of it and she glowers up at him.  _

_ “You could have started with that one first!”  _

_ “Where’s the fun in that?” he laughs, spinning her out and bringing her back in. Ladybug clutches at his shoulder for dear life, gasping. _

_ “Give a girl a warning next time—” her words are cut off by a shriek as he spins her again, and then pulls her flush against him. Chat’s body against hers sends her heart racing and she hopes he can’t feel it, even as heat pools low in her belly.  _

_ They’ve been in tight spots before. Been pressed even closer than they are now, but this is different. This isn’t in the midst of a battle, her mind racing as she tries to figure out how to defeat an akuma. This is just the two of them, dancing on the Eiffel tower at night like… _

Like lovers _ , her mind supplies and she squashes the thought down immediately. Though not fast enough to stop her cheeks from flaming at the thought.  _

_ She’d be lying if she said there was nothing between them at all. That she’s never thought about kissing Chat, about going on dates with him, introducing them to her friends, her parents—people who would appreciate him more than his own family does. But she’d kept those thoughts bottled up inside, thinking about it only when she was alone in bed at night, unable to sleep, and dreaming of a future where he could be hers.  _

_ And now—now... _

_ “What are you thinking about?”  _

_ Ladybug blinks, shaking her head clear. “Oh-nothing.”  _

_ “Liar” he teases. Just as she looks up to retort, the moon breaks out from behind the clouds, and she’s struck dumb by the look in Chat’s green eyes, his gaze soft, pinning her in place. She hardly notices that they are still dancing until they stop, Chat’s arms tightening around her. “You know what I’m thinking?”  _

_ Mouth dry, she shakes her head, frozen as he bends his head down, smirking when her breath hitches before whispering in her ear. “I’m thinking that I really want to kiss you right now.” Pulling back, his eyes flick down to her lips but he doesn’t move, watching for her reaction.  _

_ He’s waiting for her to make the first move, Ladybug realises, and the thought emboldens her. _

_ Extricating her hand from his, she presses her fingers to his lips. Leaning up to kiss his cheek before pushing him away and stepping out of his arms. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow then.” _

_ Before he can respond, she’s swinging away from him, only just remembering to turn and call back at him “I’ll be the one not dancing!” _

* * *

She fits perfectly in his arms. 

Adrien had thought that they were close the night before but somehow this feels more intimate. As they dance, moving across the gazebo floor, he can’t help but marvel at the way her hand fits in his, her skin so soft, fingers curling around his palm. He keeps it simple, not wanting to relinquish his hold on her but she doesn’t seem to mind, holding onto him just as tightly, her brow furrowed as she concentrates on the steps.

“You’re getting good at this” he remarks “only stepped on me twice.”

She rolls her eyes “are you  _ ever _ going to let that go?” 

“Nope” 

The music from inside begins to wind down so Adrien brings them to a stop in the centre of the floor. She doesn’t seem to mind, resting her head on his shoulder as they begin to sway in place instead. They stay like that for a long while, simply enjoying each other's presence and then she wraps her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer, her blue eyes twinkling, her voice hardly above a whisper when she speaks.

“I think I’ll take that kiss now, Chaton.” 

He swallows, blood rushing in his ears. Leaning down, Adrien brushes his lips against hers, softly, tentatively, waiting for her response. For a second, nothing happens and he waits for his eyes to snap open and reveal that this entire night was just a beautiful dream. 

And then her arms are tightening around his shoulders and her lips are moving against his, and fireworks explode behind his eyes. He doesn’t know how long they stand there kissing, electricity pulsing through his veins, his heart almost bursting with happiness, the fireworks in his head getting louder and louder until he pulls away, and sees the bright colours lighting up the night sky. Resting his forehead against hers, they laugh breathlessly, finally registering the cheering coming from inside, the fireworks above them. 

“Happy new year, m’lady.”

“Happy new year, Chaton.” His lady’s eyes are glittering and he can’t help himself, cupping her face in his hands and ducking his head down, swallowing her grin with a kiss. 


End file.
